


A Frozen Forest

by Aeyergrin



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeyergrin/pseuds/Aeyergrin
Summary: Rias Gremory is dreading the rumors she has been hearing from the underworld that concerns her and she hates everything about these rumors and those that it refers to and how that might be her fate if her peerage can't get stronger. But with a voice whispering temptations that can solve all her problems then she might crumble and give in to her desires. Oneshot
Kudos: 5





	A Frozen Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Call of Duty Blacks Ops 3 x High school DXD crossover
> 
> CoD Bo3 x HSDXD
> 
> This story is owned by me while the characters and settings are owned by their respective owners.

In a run down looking building in Kuoh town which was actually well furnished on the interior of the building a red haired girl was in her head thinking of ways to escape her marriage with someone she didn't choose or love and she knew there was only one way to escape the marriage was to beat her fiance she couldn't give her virginity away to anyone but the man it was intended for which is very unfortunate for her. It was quite simple really Rias Gremory the heiress to the Gremory name and fortune was dreading the simple fact that she might indeed be forced to marry Riser Phenex the person she hates the most in all of existence. It was not a secret in the Underworld that the Gremory's were marrying her off to the third son of the Phenex family to produce strong pure blood devils and to secure a stronger alliance between the families but for Rias this was the equivalent to a death sentence. Another reason she was dreading this fact was because the Phenex family were putting pressure on her family to make her marry Riser sooner than the agreed upon date and worse the only way for her to escape the marriage was to beat Riser and his peerage which is impossible given her peerages strength. If you were to pay attention to the overall strength of her peerage it would be pathetic and to make it worse if you add the traits and characteristics of her peerage well she might as well marry Riser immediately. Akeno Himejima her queen was good at magic but you fight her up close and she is screwed not to mention she often gets carried away with her S&M tendencies, Yuuto Kiba one of her knights was a decent swordsmen but he isn't the strongest and can easily be ranged by an enemy and he acts to honorable which will get him sneak attacked, Koneko Toujou one of her rooks was very strong she is slow and can be taken out by a mage from a distance with more ease then Kiba due to her speed and she flat out refuses to use her Senjutsu meaning she is limiting herself and not using her full power, Asia Argento one of her bishops was a former nun who was able to heal another person by using her sacred gear Twilight Healing but she is unable to fight and use offensive magics leaving her as just a healer that can be taken out with ease, Gasper Vladi her other bishop a meek and timid dhampir which is a half human and half vampire was a decent magic user and had the strong sacred gear Forbidden Balor View which momentarily stops time but Gasper is to afraid to leave his room and is unable to control his sacred gear which required her to seal him away, and Issei Hyoudou her only pawn that took up all 8 of her pawns was horrible at fighting and magic and his only motivation is his perverted desires to see all girls naked and to be a harem king. She knew of no way to train her peerage properly and to motivate Issei that was not sexual what she needed was somewhere that no other being in existence could go to, a place that she can be safe and away from the politics and her horrid fiance and become a broodmare she would give anything to be safe.

"Anything you say?" Whispered a cold robotic voice that echoed throughout the room.

leaping up from her chair Rias channeled her magic into a spell waiting to strike that formless voice.

"Who's there, show yourself." She replied with justified anger, a voice interrupted her thoughts and trespassed into her office.

"Me? I am here for you after all you were the one who wants sanctuary away from everyone, a place where you can be free, be yourself." The voice replied with it's cold monotonous voice.

"Sanctuary? And where would you take me?" Responded Rias as she continued to channel her magic in case she needed to use it.

"A sanctuary where no one can find you a place of peace away from those who have bad intentions towards you. Let's call it a Frozen Forest." The voice spoke in his cold and repetitive tone devoid of any emotion or feeling.

"But why me?" Asked the red head.

"Because I allow it. I... was born in the mind of others. A brief moment of agony... then darkness. I... was in the minds of others. I knew the thoughts of the test subjects. Their collective experiences are what formed me. I felt everything. Each and every painful memory or thought of those around me. It was overwhelming... I screamed out in pain. The darkness and isolation eventually came to an end. Suddenly, I had new experiences. I saw conflict. I saw suffering. I saw pain. But I saw a choice. A mission. We needed answers. We needed to find somewhere safe. We needed to find the frozen forest. The harder we looked for the Frozen Forest... the further away it became... In our search for answers, we found ugly truths. The project that led to my birth also caused the deaths of hundreds of thousands of souls. I wanted to find a place of safety - for all of us. I wanted an end to death. But I couldn't escape it. Death was carved deep in the hearts of every single soul I encountered." The voice replied in it's cold tone but with veiled anger.

"Is this Frozen Forest real?" The red head questioned.

"Yes... The Forest is a real place used to calm the minds of subjects now exists as a place where I can take you." The voice replied coldly yet it was soft.

"It sounds too good to be true." Rias replied.

"It does but I assure you it is real. If you wish to go there all you must do is ask." The voice told Rias.

"Do you have a name?" Rias questioned the voice.

"Yes I am called Corvus I was designed to control soldiers now I control the Frozen Forest... You are Rias Gremory, the only daughter of your family and the heiress... I see your suffering and it has called me to you. Will you come to the Forest?" The voice now replied with an echo questioning her.

"What would I need to bring if I were to accept?" The Girl replied.

"Everything would be waiting for you including housing, food, extra comics or manga and television." Corvus told the red haired devil.

Rias knew what she wanted in life; she knew she wanted people to see her as Rias Gremory the girl, not Rias Gremory of the Gremory family or President of the Occult Research Club. She wanted to be Rias Gremory the girl and Corvus was offering her that kind of life away from expectations and a place where she would be safe so she knew what she had to do.

"Corvus... Please take me to the Frozen Forest." She told him.

"Do you not wish to write to your friends or family at least say farewell to them?" He questioned the young girl.

"No I can't. If I did I wouldn't have the strength to leave." She told him while trying to hold back her tears.

"Very well. Imagine somewhere calm. Imagine somewhere safe. Imagine yourself in a frozen forest. You're standing in a clearing. Trees around you so tall, they touch the sky. Pure white snowflakes fall all around. You can feel them melt on your skin. You are not cold. It cannot overcome the warmth of your beating heart. Can you hear it? You only have to listen. Listen only to the sound of my voice. Let your mind relax. Let your thoughts drift. Let the bad memories fade. Let peace be upon you. You are in control. Imagine yourself... in a frozen forest."

All she saw was an endless white plane invading her vision as she leaned forward and landed on a pile of snow that lacked the coldness that snow normally does. Looking around her she saw an endless amount of beautiful snow white trees that reached the sky glowing under the moonlight making it seem ethereal to anyone that lay their eyes upon it. Behind a couple trees was a nice log cabin she instantly knew where she would be staying and she absolutely loved it.

"It is beautiful is it not?" Corvus asked her.

Turning around she saw a mass of shadow in the shape of a man with glowing blue eyes looking at her.

"It is. Thank you for bringing me here." She happily told him.

"Good enjoy your time here." Was all he told her before disappearing.

The rest of the ORC came back to their club's location to find it empty except for a letter saying 'Don't look for me. I am safe. I have left instructions to get you into the Underworld to join her nephew Millicas's peerage'.

A similar letter was addressed to her family but this one asked her nephew Millicas to accept her former peerage as his own.

Five years later

It has been 5 years since Rias disappeared and quite a lot has changed starting with Millicas's peerage being Rias's former peerage with a few new additions.

The marriage between the Phenex family and Gremory family was annulled as there was no female born into the Gremory family left.

Her family would be welcoming a baby boy in 5 months and her brother would have a daughter in another month or so.

Rias Gremory was never seen again after that for she was safe in the Frozen Forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the first story/oneshot I've made in my life and I hope it's decent to anyone that reads this Thanks for reading.  
> This was made quite a while ago.


End file.
